Bebe De Muertos
Bebe De Muertos is an American/Mexican animated television series created and designed by Sandra Equihua and Jorge R. Gutierrez.The series premiered on November 8, 2014 on Nickelodeon. Overview The series revolves around Bebe and Carlos. Bebe De La Muerte is a young girl who was lost by her parents as a baby. Bebe leads a peaceful life until She befriends a group of students, Ramon, Melanie, Carlos and Kayla who are scared of corpses and tombstones.The five spend most of their time in Muerte Harbor, their place of residence, and home to many strange characters. Production Jorge R. Gutierrez designed the male characters and voice of Carlos, while his wife and collaborator, Sandra Equihua designed the female characters and voices Bebe.On October 16, 2013, it was announced that Sandra Equihua, Jorge Gutierrez, Grey DeLisle, Rico Rodriguez and Nika Futterman would be starring in the series. Cultural references Throughout the show the humans use Spanish phrases like "ay Dios Muerte Mio", reference to "oh my God",marcha atrás", "gracias a dios", reference to "thank God", and "¿cuál es la idea Muertos?", reference to "what's the big idea? Setting Most characters live in the fictional city of Muerte Harbor. The city is built on a series of docks in the middle of the blood-red ocean with no surrounding land. Muerte Harbor has a great variety of (often bizarre) shops, including a bar that serves candy instead of alcohol. The wealthier citizens live on more elevated piers, while the lower class lives lower in the city. Characters Main characters * Bevin (voiced by Sandra Equihua) is a 12-year-old girl who loves to sing and plays the guitar like Jorge. Her catchphrase is "Mamacita!" (said whenever excited). She is voiced by series creator Sandra Equihua. * Carlos (voiced by Jorge R. Gutierrez) is a washed-up and childish 14-year-old boy who is scared of corpses. * Ramon Kyle (voiced by Rico Rodriguez) is a smart, normal, neat-freak and an expert on painting, sculpture, drawing, and other forms of art. * Melanie (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a mature, athletic, perky goth who is interested in death, her parents are very cheery and both undertakers. * Kayla (voiced by Nika Futterman) is a quirky pageant girl who enjoys sports, beauty pageants, singing and dancing, Kayla often serves as Beatrice's rival and bullying foil.She is kind, compassionate and trusting. She often wears a bright colored jumper and shoes similar to Beatrice's outfit. Kayla is Brazilian-American. * Drogo(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a musician.Jorge is a living calaca skeleton, resurrected by a reviving oil, which gives a second life to the user if they die.He enjoys singing and also gave Bebe, Carlos, and Kayla their nicknames. Recurring characters * Lenny (voiced by John DiMaggio): Lenny is the spoiled rich son of the owner of "Sunny Side Mansion" (Muerte's rival mansion) and Carlos' arch-nemesis and neighbor. * Beatrice Kyle (voiced by Tara Strong): Ramon's older sister, who is very spoiled by her mother and father and mean to The Muerte gang. * Juanita '''(voiced by Tania Gunadi) is Beatrice's nerdy best friend. She enjoys fencing; however, she thinks differently than Beatrice because she is more of a friendly and sweet-spirited girl who cares about people. Both easily fooled and free with compliments, she is treated badly by Beatrice despite their being "best friends". * '''Juanito (voiced by Steve Little) - The current barber of Muerte Harbor. * Carlita (voiced by Jackie Buscarino) is a 12-year-old goth girl who sells skulls in Muerte Harbor. * Marie '''a.k.a Moaning Marie(voiced by Genesis Ochoa) is a ghost that haunts the girls' room at Margarita's. True to her nickname, she has a tendency to sob, whine, wail and complain, especially when death is mentioned.In Moaning Marie(episode), it is revealed that the ghost of a baby girl who died while a student at Margaritas, Marie was hiding in the girls' room to elude Ursula, a classmate/rival of hers and Kayla who perpetually tormented her about her hair-bow, a guitar when Jorge sings a soothing song with a guitar and killed her. * '''Poco Limon(character) '''is Lenny's baby cousin with a gift to see and talk to dead people and animals but often ill-treated by her cousin, or Beatrice is willing to kill her. As revealed in "Poco Limon", she was originally owned by a little girl named Kayla, until Lenny teased her during a funeral. * Debbie Kyle(voiced by Jennifer Hale), is Ramon and Beatrice's meek mother. * Peter Kyle(voiced by John DiMaggio), is Ramon and Beatrice's polite and well-meaning father. Despite having a nervous wife, a manipulative girly pageant winner and a talented artist, Peter seems to always find ways to cheer people up. * '''Harold & Sally Mauricio: '''Carlos' overprotective parents. * '''Jeff and Lauren Evans: Melanie's parents. Their personalities are the polar opposite of their daughter's, possibly due to their work with the dead. * Abella – Kayla's mother.She is married to a ghost named Joao, who is Kayla's father and due to him being a ghost makes Kayla got her gift from her crazy uncle. * Cassidy" Cassy" Mauricio: '''Carlos' spoiled little sister. She is 13 years old. * '''Coca Ramirez(voiced by Candi Milo), is Jorge's single mother whose husband died in Mexico that Bebe lived since She moved in Muerte Harbor.Despite her cynical demeanor, she seems to care for Jorge, but will sometimes embarrass him.In Jorge's Mommy Dearest, it is revealed that when she was young, Coca was a very lovely young woman who could sing and that she married Curro because he was a great flamenco dancer. * Reggie Elizabeth Mauricio: Carlos's elder brother. He bullies and insults Carlos, and is in charge when their parents are away.Reggie also has very poor personal hygiene and thinks he is popular. * Ms. Guadalupe (voiced by Candi Milo), is Carlos and Bebe's uncaring teacher. She often takes naps in class on her desk and detests her job as a teacher. * Uncle Raul (voiced by Eric Bauza), Uncle Raul is Debbie's older brother, Ramon and Beatrice's uncle, and Coca's new wife. He was a widower who had experienced four-and-a-half-minutes of love in his pathetic, lonely life before finally finding his match in the eldery Coca. * Enrique ''' (voiced by Frank Welker), Jorge's Pet Chihuahua.He likes to chewing on bones and burying them. * Aggie Sanchez (voiced by Alanna Ubach) is an baby ghost who lives in a malevolent mansion and "enjoys dancing." She has the abilities to teleport and possess living beings.In the end of the episode, she gets back to her body peacefully. * '''Mimi(voiced by Niki Yang) and Greta (voiced by Carl Faruolo), Bebe's best friends whom she first met at a ghost bus.Mimi and Greta are both considered unpopular by Beatrice Kyle and the more social kids because they have flaws; Mimi is shy, insecure and does some strange things, such as talking to dead people and Greta is quite large, likes lizards, and has a deep, masculine voice Villains * Demon Chakal(vocal effects by Dan Navarro) – An extreme demon with a large pink nose and a smile mustache. In "Bebe's First Day", Miss Rodriguez dressed up like him to help Bebe and Carlos learn to sing. * The Mindys: A group of four popular girls that share the same name. There is a redhead irish girl (the leader), a Latina, African-American and a blonde Caucasian. The blonde and the Latina wear mary janes like Bebe. Bebe tried to be friends with them, but soon realize they are not nice. They are one of Bebe and Carlos' enemies and always call her "Calaca Dweeb" because she loves dead stuff. The girls are a parody of the Heathers. In Carlos in Love, The Latina gets jealous because Carlos' in love with a goth girl. * Ursula(voiced by Jessica DiCicco), the most popular girl in Muerte Harbor. She comes from a wealthy family. Ursula is an unfriendly, sarcastic, and spoiled girl and is Kayla's pageant rival. Ursula looks down on Kayla and thinks her eccentric personality is annoying and immature. She uses people's insecurities to manipulate them into doing whatever she wants and despises Kayla for standing up against her. She gets her comeuppance when Kayla reveals to her that her entire family's prestige is built on a lie, horrifying Ursula. * Preston and Mrs. Tamworth are Ursula's wealthy and apparently snobby parents. They place heavy stress on Ursula to ensure she maintains their family's image of perfection. Category:Bebe De Muertos